


then you put your hands up on my waist

by raazberry



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Humor, I don't know how to tag this, Kissing, Michelle and Poppy hate each other, Tuxedos, oh also implied braddavid, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raazberry/pseuds/raazberry
Summary: Poppy is incredibly distracted by what Michelle's wearing.Title from Dua Lipa's Good in Bed because of gay reasons.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee, Michelle/Poppy Li
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	then you put your hands up on my waist

It’s launch day.

And Ian asked ( _forced_ ) everyone to dress up.

 _This is the worst idea he’s ever had_ , Poppy thinks, because Michelle decided to wear a fucking tuxedo to work — who _does_ that? This is not a wedding — and it’s distracting as hell. Poppy keeps staring at her in the middle of a conversation with David, who just felt like Poppy was ignoring him. Which, technically, she kinda was, but that’s not the point.

“Will you stop ignoring me in the middle of our talk about how you’re always ignoring me?” David asks, annoyed.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s so weird that she’s wearing a tux, right?” Poppy replies, absent-mindedly.

David follows Poppy’s line of sight. He looks at Michelle and rolls his eyes.

“Ian did ask everyone to dress up, and if that’s what makes her –”

“He says all sorts of bullshit all the time. Nobody listens to him. I mean look at you, David, you’re basically wearing what you wore yesterday.”

David audibly gasps. “Pop, this is a new shirt! Brad gave it to me for Valentines’ Day.”

“Ah, well, okay maybe _you_ listened, you’re _David_. Michelle never listens to the bullshit Ian says. Remember that dramatic announcement he made the other day about that energy drink, and Michelle _booed_ at him.”

“Why are you so obsessed with what she’s wearing? Just let her be, pissing her off about her outfit is the last thing you should be doing. What you _should_ be doing, is _not_ ignoring my fucking texts.”

“Fine, mate. Sorry. I’ll try to be a better texter. Okay?” Poppy sighs.

“Yes! Good. Okay. It feels nice to have this acknowledged. Thank you, Poppy.” David chirps and leaves the coding room.

“Guess I’ll have to deal with _this_ all day.” Poppy stares at Michelle, who blows her a kiss.

***

“It’s done! Mythic Quest: Poison Lake is out!” Poppy shouts from the front of the room, to all the sleepy coders. One of them claps, and most of them yawn.

“Boo! Where is the excitement? Come on, guys!” Poppy shouts again.

Everybody’s silent for an awkward amount of time, until Michelle decides to speak up.

“ _Sorry_ , _Poppy_ , if we’re not excited about Poison Lake after having spent 9 hours _straight_ coding.”

“Shut up, Michelle. I can’t look at you while you’re wearing _that_.”

“You have literally been staring at me all day.”

“Everyone, now! The launch! WOO! Let’s go!” says a voice from outside the room, and everyone except Poppy and Michelle start leaving.

“Do you have a problem with the way I’m dressed today?” Michelle asks, almost sincerely.

“Kind of. It’s distracting. Everyone’s wearing like, a polo t-shirt and pants and then there’s _you_.” Poppy extends her hands and gestures to the tuxedo.

“Are you sure that it’s my tux that’s distracting you, Poppy?”

“Yeah, what else –”

Michelle flips her hair back. “Maybe it’s just _me_.” There’s a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“Are you implying that- that I’m attracted to you? Michelle, no.” Poppy laughs, nervously. “Michelle, I _do not_ like you.”

“Who said anything about you liking me?”

“All I said was that you have been distracting me. I mean, _your outfit._ ”

“Poppy, if you want to just -- I dunno -- make out for a few minutes, and then go back to hating me, all you have to do is ask. I feel like you kinda need this.”

“Well, I’m, I do – I do hate you. That is a yes. I don’t n- need this.” Poppy touches her hair, nervously.

“Cool.” Michelle says, in a bored voice. “I guess we need to listen to go listen to Ian hogging all the credit now, let’s go.” She turns around, and starts walking but she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and suddenly Poppy’s other hand is cupping her face and there are soft lips touching hers.

Michelle smiles against the kiss, which makes Poppy pull away. She looks at Michelle with a half-annoyed, half-excited look.

“What?” Michelle asks.

“Why are you smiling?”

“I suggested the making out, but _you’re_ the one who literally pulled me by my arm to kiss me. There’s something _really_ hot about that.” Michelle winks, as she undoes the first button of her tux.

“God damn it, can you stop being insufferable for one fucking second and just let me kiss you? And please stop taking off your ridiculous outfit. We’re not _fucking_ while everyone is outside celebrating the launch. Anyone could walk in.”

“And here I thought that you were _so_ distracted by my clothes, that you wanted nothing more than to see me without them.”

Poppy just rolls her eyes. She’s distracted by a lot of things right now. The sound of people cheering from outside is one of them. But before she can panic, Michelle presses their mouths together, again, a little bit sloppily but still hot. She rocks her hips against Poppy’s and runs her hands through her hair, still kissing her, all with tongue. It was absurd how good this feels. Michelle slightly bites down on Poppy’ bottom lip, which elicits a soft moan from the taller woman.

Suddenly, they hear somebody clear their throat. Poppy quickly pushes Michelle away and adjusts her now-messy hair. She looks down at her feet, embarrassed. It’s David. David caught them. Of all the people in the office, it’s David fucking Brittlesbee—

“How rude.” Michelle says, laughing.

David looks at Poppy, then at Michelle, then at Poppy again. “But-- I thought you guys hated each other—”

“We do.” They say at the same time.

“I need to report this to HR, right? I’m gonna report this to HR—”

“David, no! Please--” Poppy begs.

“But, this is like, wrong! I have to--”

Michelle interrupts him. “Woah, this is _'wrong'_? David, are you _homophobic_?” She asks, jokingly.

“ _Me_? _Homophobic_? I am literally in a relationship with a man—”

“Sounds homophobic to me. I should report that to Carol.” Michelle says, smiling. Poppy looks at her with both amusement and concern.

David looks defeated. “Goddamnit, can you guys just come outside, Ian is specifically asking for Poppy, and Michelle, please? Can you just not?’

Michelle rolls her eyes and leaves the room, but not before she winks at Poppy.

“Pop—”

“Save it, David.” Poppy sighs.

Launch days are always so fucking weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't know what this is, or why I wrote it, but I desperately needed michellepoppy content, so. 
> 
> unfollow me on twitter (@zchwoods)


End file.
